1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches for regulating the operation of various devices in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Typical vehicle switches include a stalk that pivots about a pivot point between different switch positions in response to operator actuation. Each switch position of the stalk is associated with a respective vehicle control function. For instance, a first switch position is associated with a right hand turn light control function while a second switch position is associated with a left hand turn light control function. The operator moves the stalk about the pivot point to move the stalk to the desired switch position. For example, the operator moves the stalk upward to the first switch position in order to turn on the right hand turn light. Similarly, the operator moves the stalk downward to the second switch position in order to turn on the left hand turn light.
A problem with vehicle switches that have such a movable stalk is that a portion of the stalk or the entire stalk may be hidden at some switch positions from the operator by the steering wheel or the like. Further, the switch position of the stalk may be difficult for the operator to determine as the switch position of the stalk is relative to the pivot point which typically is a connection point between the stalk and a steering column or the like. Consequently, the operator may have to compare the position of the stalk relative to the steering column in order to obtain a feeling for the switch position of the stalk.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-function rotary switch mounted to a fixed stalk.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, the present invention provides a switch assembly for a vehicle. The switch assembly includes a stalk fixed at one end to a steering column. A rotary switch is connected at one end to the other end of the stalk. The rotary switch is rotatable about a pivot axis normal to the other end of the stalk for switching between different rotary switch positions. Each rotary switch position is associated with a respective vehicle control function.
A rotatable knob may be connected to the other end of the rotary switch. The rotatable knob is rotatable about a rotational axis normal to the pivot axis of the rotary switch for switching between different rotatable knob positions. Each rotatable knob position is associated with a respective vehicle control function.
The rotary switch may include control buttons each associated with a respective vehicle control function. For example, one of the control buttons is associated with a vehicle wiper control function, another one of the control buttons is associated with a vehicle defroster control function, a further one of the control buttons is associated with a vehicle lighting control function.
In one embodiment, the rotary switch is rotatable to switch between at least three rotary switch positions. In this embodiment, a first rotary switch position is associated with a vehicle turn light off control function, a second rotary switch position is associated with a vehicle right hand turn light on control function, and a third rotary switch position is associated with a vehicle left hand turn light on control function.
In another embodiment, the rotary switch is rotatable to switch between at least two rotary switch positions. In this embodiment, a first rotary switch position is associated with a vehicle wiper off control function, and a second rotary switch position is associated with a vehicle wiper on control function.
Further, in carrying out the above object and other objects, the present invention provides a second switch assembly for a vehicle. The second switch assembly includes a stalk having one end lying in a plane. The stalk is fixed in a given position. A rotary switch lying in the plane is connected at one end to the one end of the stalk. The rotary switch is rotatable relative to the one end of the stalk about a pivot axis normal to the plane for switching between different rotary switch positions lying in the plane. The rotary switch positions are associated with respective vehicle control functions.
The second switch assembly may further include a rotatable knob connected to the other end of the rotary switch. The rotatable knob is rotatable about a rotational axis lying in the plane and normal to the pivot axis of the rotary switch for switching between different rotatable knob positions lying out of the plane. The rotatable knob positions are associated with respective vehicle control functions.
The advantages accruing to the present invention are numerous. For instance, the rotary switch and fixed stalk configuration of the switch assembly effectively moves the pivot point from the connection point at the steering column, as done typically, to the connection point between the stalk and the rotary switch. As a result, an operator compares the position of the rotary switch relative to the end of the stalk that the rotary switch is connected to in order to determine the rotary switch position as opposed to comparing the position of the stalk relative to the steering column as is typically done. The position of the stalk relative to the steering column is typically visibly blocked by a steering wheel. As such, by moving the pivot point between the stalk and the rotary switch, the pivot point is moved away from the steering column to a location which is not visibly blocked by the steering wheel.